northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 31: Big Trouble! A New Chariot Fighter Appears
Oracle 31: Big Trouble! A New Chariot Fighter Appears (大きな問題！新チャリオットファイターが表示されます Ōkina mondai! Shin Chariotto Faitā ga hyōji sa remasu) is the thirty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the debut appearance of Chariot Fighter Negative. Synopsis A Chariot Fighter named Chariot Fighter Negative appeared in Hirakawa City in order to accomplish his unknown dark mission. Plot Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo faced Emperor Ryuuen and the Chariots in a battle. Meanwhile, Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki secretly observed the battle. As the battle ends; Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariots. Emperor Ryuuen told them that their battle is not yet over, and left along with his Chariot Fighters. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Aria were in concern for Armored Fighters' safety, especially Anaira and her family. Rigor told them that they don't have to worry about because they've always defeated the Chariots. But Aria asked what if the Chariots became stronger and fulfill their dark mission easily, and Rigor replied nothing. In TransHead TV Media Center; Chihiro, Kazumi and Miyuki shocked when they found out that Hiroyo is also an Armored Fighter. Ryoma and Iori came and asked what they're talking about. But they didn't reply to their question, and left. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters told to Anaira that there will be more Chariot Soldiers to be defeated, as they growing more in number. Anaira told them that they will conduct a plan to defeat them. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen called Triskaide and Archos to conduct a secret plan in order to arrest Irie and Hiroyo. Afterwards, they went to the human world to tell the Chariot Soldiers to tighten their security and follow Emperor's protocol. On the other hand, Anaira received a report that the Chariot Soldiers continuously increasing in number, so she assigned Kohei, Fatima, Hiroshi, Ayako, Chisato and the Armored Force Fighters to observe the situation outside TransHead TV Media Center if there's a group of Chariot Fighters approaching. Anaira, along with Irie, Hiroyo, Minori and Ryoko monitoring the situation thru tracker in computer. At night, the Chariot Soldiers appeared, and the Armored Fighters started to face them in a battle. Meanwhile, Anaira noticed that another group of Chariot Soldiers approaching in Masada St. Because of this, she called Hiroyo, Irie, Minori and Ryoko to head on to Masada St. immediately. And when they reached Masada St., the Chariot Soldiers grows increasingly in number. Anaira, Irie and other Armored Fighters had no choice but to face them in a battle. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen called Triskaide and Archos to abduct Hiroyo and Irie immediately. While fighting the Chariot Soldiers, Hiroyo and Irie saw Triskaide and Archos attacking on them. Luckily, they blocked their attack immediately. On the other hand, Anaira was attacked by unknown Chariot Fighter swiftly. Hiroyo and Irie helped her afterwards. The unknown Chariot Fighter went to Triskaide and Archos, and he introduced himself as Chariot Fighter Negative. He told to Anaira that he will not done yet his mission until he will defeat and kill her in their battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Chariot Fighter Negative (voice): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) Permanent suit actors *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 4 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 11, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 31: Terror Detective, The Zenith episode 26 and Never Surrender episode 9. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes